


5 Cocaine Counts for KageHina

by bao_bunz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Thirsty Hoes, dirty talking, im sorry im crappy, video call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bao_bunz/pseuds/bao_bunz
Summary: 5 Cocaine Counts for KageHina, a series of 5 KageHina drabbles that are completely self - indulgent, word-vomity, and all i can say is, hopefully they made you laugh and cry after reading them :")1. Cell-o Vibrator- Hinata and Kageyama are separated by miles when Hinata goes off to Brazil for 2 years. But in this day and age – do they really have anything to fear? They are simply a call away from each other. (PHONE SEXXXXXXXXXX))))))))2. ??3. ???4. ????5. ?????
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	5 Cocaine Counts for KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> HULLO; hope you enjoy this rather ridiculous idea i had that features my two favourite idiots when they are separated with Hinata going over to Brazil :")))))))))))))

Also, if anyone is up for some upbeat, chill vibes -> check out this artist :> [ FORREST. ](https://open.spotify.com/artist/6chWbUfdu6ibyaCXM1w8kQ?si=2K-mwvKUTVmU0YK2SXKr0g)

RIGHT, ON TO THE STORY 

* * *

Hinata stumbles into his room, sweaty from the tropical Brazilian heat. It has been a year and a half, but he has yet to get used to the way sweat sticks on his skin, refusing to evaporate, the blazing heat from the sun and the way sand sticks to the soles of his feet.

His room is not overly cluttered. One Piece mangas he brought over, the dried salmon skin snack that Kenma shipped over, volleyball training regime books that were now a mix of both Japanese and Brazilian. His tattered Japanese to Brazilian dictionary laid on top of his bedside table.

Memories littered around his room. Most noticeable was the Vabo-chan soft toy, its softness stood out in the moonlight, shining on his dark grey bedsheets.

Kageyama had to be the one to give him the toy, taunting with a grin tucking at the corner of his lips, “You better catch up with me.”

“Just you wait.” Hinata grins but there’s a bittersweet after taste in his mouth. 

They exchange a tight hug and Shouyou still remembers the light trembling as Kageyama held him tight and close, breathing in each other for the last time in a long time.

And with that, they parted at the airport of Haneda. It was a real hard start for Hinata, for sure. Stuck in an unknown place, with no friends or family, he was truly lonely. However, as they said, nothing gets fun until you start getting good at it.

  
Months down the road, he was finally getting the hang of it. The beach volleyball diving, the hard sand that used to resist him so hard, he was loving both the brutal and forgiving nature of it. More importantly, he was getting _good_ at it.

Still, the harsh environment never failed to pose a challenge to Hinata. Here, he comes back from his day job, hectic food delivery where he struggled a lot at first with both directions, language and people.

Plopping his large thermo bag pack down, he heads off to bathe.

-

_Oomp._ Hinata lands into his comfy bed, catching Vabo-chan in his sore arms. Closing his eyes…… he can still recall the dumb moments the duo shared, that were sometimes too intimate to be called simply friendship back then.

~

_“Hinata, boke.”_

Kageyama spat out as always, resulting in the conditioned response from Hinata, a provoking tongue sticking out. The two had just gotten a popsicle each, to deal with the summer’s heat. Hinata, wheeling his bicycle and juggling the popsicle, the feat had proven itself a little too hard for him to handle. 

It was so, so hot, and Hinata could feel the sweltering heat prickle at his skin, taunting him with every step. The popsicle was going to be his redemption for the day, his oasis in the middle of the heat. With only one free hand, his mouth tears off the flimsy wrapper in a hurry, feeling the liquid slide down his hand already. It was glistening in the sun and Hinata was dying for it. Closer and closer … The orange flavoured popsicle so close to his mouth, he can already taste it-

A rock on the pavement sends his bicycle reeling to the left and his hand loses control of the piece of metal. His other hand struggles with deciding to go left or right and the popsicle slips out of his hand.

Hinata slips forward, almost crashing to the floor before Kageyama catches him with a steady arm hooked around his waist. The popsicle splatters on the floor, ice crumbling and the melted water leaks over the hot concrete. Hinata stares in disbelief, hanging from Kageyama’s arm.

“Idiot! If you couldn’t handle it, you should have just said so. What if you got hurt!” Kageyama scolds, upset.

Hinata, back then, couldn’t comprehend why he was so mad. Over the fact that he could not play anymore? Just a little injury wouldn’t stop him, Kageyama should know that.

The image of his disappointment - the melting, dissipating popsicle in the middle of the sea of concrete takes precedence in his mind.

“Hey! Dumbass, c’mon. I’ll just get you another,” Hinata is dragged away, back into the direction of the convenience store.

Not before Hinata snags a bite of Kageyama’s popsicle, taking a rather huge bite before licking his lips in satisfaction. Kageyama’s innocent reaction was to turn adamantly back to the convenience store, a blush painting his face and ears.

-

Of course, the Kageyama today would have done the complete opposite..

Hinata could only smile at the innocence they shared back in the day where they met in Karasuno, then declared they found each other as partners, undeniably perhaps forever.

Whipping out his phone with the all-too-familiar milk cover, Hinata idly scrolls through his Instagram, absent-mindedly liking pictures. Then, he sees a story of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima eating out together, part of him aches slightly, wishing it was him and Kageyama. But deep down he knew, it was a path he had to take eventually to catch up to his forever-rival-partner.

Looking back at the time, it was roughly 8.30am back in Japan. Kageyama should have just finished his workout.

Even after 9 months, the two still hadn’t gotten used to the whole coupley thing, not that they had much time anyway. Texting was alright, but calling? Hearing Kageyama’s deep voice right next to his ears? Hinata was not sure if he was prepared for that.

But today was one of those days. Those days with a sense of emptiness and void waiting to be filled up. He was tired from all the training, all the biking about the sunny island and he was yearning from something more.

He held Vabo-chan closer to him, squeezing the soft toy, feeling it comfort the loneliness that he was never prepared for in Brazil.

Kageyama’s contact is on the phone screen and the display picture is a photo that Hinata secretly took back when Kageyama was napping during a break and suffered from that major bad hair day (which honestly made him look cuter if anything; not that Hinata would ever tell him). But it showed Kageyama’s calm side, the features that were used to emoting so much more to him, anger, disappointment then hope, hope that Hinata would be bigger than Hinata ever thought of himself. 

Right now, Hinata thought, **_fuck it_** , fuck his pride, he needed Kageyama, some sort of Tobio right next to him, **_now_**.

He can hear the ringing, dial tone loud and thrumming against his ear.

What if Kageyama was busy, still working out? Or maybe he had a change of plans and wasn’t even working out but rather outside, doing something? Oh man, he was so nervous he could hear himself taking a gulp of air and swallowing it painfully.

“Hinata?”  


Not even a hello, this bastard. Was he expecting the call or something. Hinata detects that hint of out of breathlessness and knows Kageyama must have just finished working out. Nonetheless.

“H-hey. Just finished working out?”  
  


“Yea, just did the weights. Give me a moment, Shou-“

The endearment catches Hinata off guard and all Hinata can do is it hold poor Vabo-chan even tighter, missing the human contact he sought dearly after. The phone is put down with a clack and Hinata hears the ruffling of cloth, must be his towel. Then, the unmistakable sound of cloth brazing skin.

Kageyama must be wiping sweat off his body, right when he was on the phone call with Hinata? The man must be insane…..

Glistening droplets of sweat just dripping off Kageyama, especially down his chin and soaking up his chest. Hinata squirms in his bed, desperately fighting off the dirty thoughts as blood rushes southwards. He didn’t call for this…. He thinks.

“Shou- I’m back.” The deep voice brings him back to reality, not exactly helping the whole situation.

“Y-yea, hi. Welcome back.”

  
  
“You know its my win right?” Kageyama says, a smirk without a doubt plastered over his smug face.

“No. I called first, so I win.” Hinata deadpans, even for a phone call, Hinata knows to keep track of the wins.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re right. Why didn’t I think of that.” Kageyama grumbles under his breathe.

Hearing their usual banter did not let Hinata’s heart sit right, as it batters against his chest, hard.

  
  
“I’ve missed you, Bakayama.” Its full of heart, no taunts and only fondness for the receiver.

A breathe hitches at the other end of the line.

“Me too….. So, why did you call?” Kageyama shifts in his seat, or couch or whatever, Hinata can hear it, to make himself comfortable.

Hinata groans, of course. Right off the bat.

Kageyama never battled an eyelash when it came to Hinata, maybe it was because of the trust that they shared, be it as partner in court or as boyfriends. Even when he confessed, Kageyama had that unwavering trust and absolutely bottomless faith that Hinata would feel mutually the same. Albeit the trust was shaken at first but it was now as solid as a rock.

“After a year and a half, Shouyou.” Kageyama is dead set on getting his answers, seems like it.

“Stop using my first name, Kageyama, that’s low.” Hinata scowls in response, not that Kageyama can see but he surely knows.

“Then stop avoiding the question, Hinata.”

Yes, why exactly had Hinata only called now? It was everyday he saw couples on his social medias, spending time together right-  
  


“if you’re going to stay silent, I’m going to bathe. You can call me again after I’m done.”

“N-no, no! Don’t put down the phone.” Hinata’s flustered, Kageyama was doing this on purpose.

“ But I told you already!”

The hesitation in Shouyou’s voice rings loud and clear, uncertainty clouding the usual brightness that usually shone through.

He continues slowly,

“I didn’t want to call, really.

I know-

 **we** know,

I need all the time to concentrate and get better. I couldn’t wait anymore, I-I’m sorry, Kageyama. I just wanted to hear you-“

He hears a groan from the other through the line.

“Shou, you’re killing me….Me too, alright?” He hears a scratching sound, it must be Kageyama ruffling through his own fringe, rubbing at his scalp in pent-up frustration.

“It’s ok, you know, taking your time....Just know I’ll be winning more than you, you know, if you can even handle it.”

Kageyama’s crinkle of his eyes as he smiles while saying so, Hinata can feel it through the phone as he mirrors the same bright smile on his own face, knowing that the Kageyama Tobio will always be waiting for him at the next round of challenges, trails and wins and losses. 

There’s a cough on the other end, clearing of a throat, “Hey, …remember that Vabo-chan I gave you?”

  
  
“Yeah? Its right here, in my arms.” Hinata perks up at the mention of the soft toy. 

“I’m taking good care of him, don’t worry.” He says, beaming with pride.

“Ah….. Well, guess he’s comforting you in my place?” Clearly, his words are laced with innuendos. Hinata raises one eye brow.

“Yeah, what about him…?” Hinata questions cautiously, Kageyama’s voice has turned dangerously suspicious…

“He’s just sitting here in my arms.”

“How about he comfort you in more than one way?” Hinata looks down incredulously at the soft toy, was Kageyama asking him to-!

He was desperate but not that desperate.

“TOBIO. I AM NOT ABOUT TO HUMP THE –“  
  
“HEAR ME OUT.” Kageyama sighs through the phone as Hinata judges him through the blank screen. What was this man planning?

“…..Ok. I’ll bite, go on.”  
  
“… well, you’re probably going to hate me for this but…. Turn the guy to face his back,” Kageyama instructs. Hinata does so.

“See the Velcro? Tear it open.” Hinata’s eyes squint in positive disbelief, fingers feeling for the said Velcro only to realise that there was really one, what the heck in volleyball’s name… The Velcro comes apart, sound ripping through Hinata’s ears as what is revealed beneath.

“KAGEYAMA TOBIO.”

“Wait, wait, wait--!”  
  
“I could have been arrested halfway for this if it was in my LUGGAGE. AT THE AIRPORT!”

“Yes- Yes –

 **BUT** you didn’t- Showed that you listened to me. I told you to hold onto it until you landed.” Kageyama desperately defends himself.

“FOR A VIBRATOR IN A SOFT TOY, TOBIO.” Incredulous, Hinata should have KNOWN. THE WEIRD ASS LOOKS THAT THE airport staff were giving him as he passed by the baggage scanning.  
  
“Can you imagine that though, if I really did get caught?!”

Kageyama’s muted giggles become full-blown fits of laughter, unable to hold back his tears of amusement at Hinata’s possible plight.

“Ha ha. So funny,” Hinata rolls his eyes but can’t help it, laughing too, when he imagines the vibrator get slowly pull out of poor Vabio-chan’s innocent body.

Their laughs melt away, recovering from the ridiculous imagery.

Hinata sighs, he misses the times they spend together so, so much. To feel Kageyama again. To feel the stinging on his palm as he hits that familiar ball set for him, and only him.

Hinata blinks, he feels the tears well up in his eyes, vision blurring slightly from the intense feeling of yearning. But he knows, he can’t just leave, he’s nowhere near done. The digs, receives and reading of movements are pale in comparison to Kageyama’s and he knows, Kageyama is well into mastering his own skills. Before he reappears in front of Kageyama, he has to do well, he has to do **_more_** to catch up to his partner.

“Shouyou?”

Hinata fakes a cough, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah?”

“I’m still waiting, alright?”

Hinata blushes against his will, how is Kageyama always dropping these kind of bombs on him.  
  
“Y-yea, I know! Idiot!!”

“You better, boke.” Hinata can literally feel Kageyama’s eye roll all the way from Japan to Brazil.

“ Take out the vibrator, let’s have a bet, shall we?” Kageyama’s voice is tremulous, low and edging Hinata on.

“Whoever comes first,” Hinata licks his lips. “Loses.”  
  


“My win, already.” Hinata declares.

Both of them are petty sore losers, even more so when it comes to the sexual stuff. Who really loses or wins, it’s hard to tell when they are left trembling and soaked in each other’s cum.

“Strip off your clothes,” Kageyama commands through the phone, Hinata hears rustling from the opposite end of the line too, guess he doesn’t need to be told twice.

As though, starved for days on end (for sex and jerking off perhaps), Hinata’s shorts are off and his shirt is rolled up to reveal his chest. The cold air in the room hits him as he awaits for further instruction.

“You know, I just finished working out… Just a couple of weight exercises, squats and laps around the field…..”

Hinata gulps, he knows where this is going, fucker know his weakness. He always had a thing… for Kageyama’s-

“just feeling a lil’ sweaty right now,”

Hinata can see it, the sweat dripping down the raven-haired’s gloriously chiseled chin, one drop after the other. He’s always seen it after practice, as Kageyama takes deep breaths during breaks, cooling down from the overloading of information on court as setter and brain of the team.

Hinata’s eyes lead him astray all the time, gripping his own towel in weak attempt to grasp at his sanity, trying not to say out loud that Kageyama wiping away the sweat would be illegal, that Hinata would love to be the one in the towel’s stead, licking away at the salty sweat droplets that came down from Kageyama’s pores… 

Yes, he was salivating.

“A-a little sweaty, huh.” Hinata’s confidence fades, picturing the muscular body, shining. The blood pools at his nether regions and Hinata Junior is up far too quickly.

“ Yea, Shou-“ Kageyama’s voice is low, penetrating, as Hinata presses the phone into his ear desperately searching for more hints of what Kageyama was doing to himself.

“ I want you to get the vibrator,” Hinata nods as though Kageyama can see him, palming at the bedsheets and finally fishing out the vibrator of out of Vabo-chan. Poor thing but he’s not priority now, sorry.

Turning it on as a trial, it vibrates in his hand, ready to go.

“First, you’re going to widen yourself, bit by bit,” Hinata almost moans, pawing at his bedstand drawer, desperate to find the lube. He gives a small “ok” for Kageyama to take it as a signal to go on.

  
“Tell me, how you do it, Shou,” Hinata puts the phone on speaker mode, no choice there. Placing the device as close to his face, on the bed, then he pours the lube on his fingers before getting on all fours.

“My fingers- my hole? I’ve n-not done this in a while… no time… ohh.. It’s going in – Ah! And out, it’s too tight!” 

“How many, Shou?” Kageyama’s voice is dead calm.

“ Two!” Hinata almost shouts, what was Kageyama doing in the meantime? 

“ Keep it down, Shouyou. Your walls are thin, remember? Can’t have, who was that again..? Pedro hearing you.”

Hinata can only shiver, indulging in the feeling of digits breaching his entrance and the dominance of his partner that he so dearly missed.

“ Shou, c’mon….you need more for size. You used to take four, easy-

cause’ I am much, much bigger.”

Kageyama’s husky voice, - cocky much, but true. Hinata breathes a laugh in remembrance.

Hinata’s hole aches for more, as another is added, stretching him further. Old muscle memory for Kageyama’s dick must have really made an impact on him, because the insides of him feel funny, tingy and want something to jam so hard into his hole and take him apart –

His fingers curl in hopes of hitting home run, but they are met with mere small successes with every thrust. 

“Tell me what to do,” Hinata gasps out against his sheets, drool dribbling from his mouth slightly.

“ Get the vibrator, put it in. Tell me how it feels.” Kageyama seems extremely controlled, nothing like how Hinata was feeling but Kageyama was an excellent pretender, on court or not.

The vibrator turns on, faintly buzzing as Hinata moans softly as it breaches his tight ring of muscles. Kageyama is awfully silent on the other end, just listening to the phone that was taking in all of Hinata’s soft mewls and sounds.

“ You’re probably so tight right now, Shou.”

Blinking in surprise, Hinata’s hips jerk forward, arching his back towards the bed, feeling his dick scrape gently against the sheets as Hinata lets out a silent scream.

“To-bio, i-,” Hinata doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Kageyama knows what he has got to do.  
  
“Get on your back.”  
  
Hurriedly, Hinata flops onto his back, back sweaty with beads of sweat already, but his sheets have to wait. He is all careful about not letting the vibrator slip out, settling into bed, but then feeling an uncomfortable gaze from somewhere….

“S-shit, my god. Give me a minute, Vabo-chan is staring at me.” Hinata hurries to turn the soft toy’s innocent face away, he mustn’t see all these.

Just as he settles back, he hears the familiar laughter of Kageyama’s, oh god. How much he has missed him.

“Leave him be, he’s fine.” More faint laughter as it fades away slowly.

“Lift the shirt, boke, we are continuing. You didn’t listen, did you? Always the naughty one…..” Kageyama’s voice goes lower, threatening even. Hinata hums mischeviously in response, his boyfriend knows him too well.

  
“You have to be punished, you know? Bite it and make sure it doesn’t fall.”  
  
“ Mhmm.” Obediently, Hinata awaits further instructions, can’t speak no more.

“…so, as I’ve told you, I just finished working out.” Hinata groans through the fabric.

  
“I’m really just.. sweaty all over, peeled off all my clothes, sitting on the floor, talking to you..” Hinata can imagine that, Kageyama sitting over the cool tiles of his apartment, naked as a baby. But glistening (AGAIN) with sweat, and standing at full mast, Kageyama’s erect, pulsating cock, ready to be pleasured.

Hinata’s imagination is being driven to the edge as he waits, hungry for more as he is left with nothing but his own desperate, wanton pants for more information.

“W-what’s next, Tobio..?” Hinata makes out, his own hand brushing up his bare thigh, shivering from the contact, he could barely wait any longer. His junior Hinata - leaks pre-cum from the mere thought of Kageyama touching himself.

“Your hand, it goes to my cock, tracing the veins, and you feel it throbbing in your smaller hands as you grab a hold of it. Shou, tell me, are you holding onto yours?”  
  
“Yes. Yes!” Shouyou barely holds back an orgasm, back pressed back into the bed, resisting the building pressure that he was dying to release. He grips his dick at the base, hard. Tobio’s voice and his commands are doing things to him, he normally would not come so fast.

“Make sure you don’t come.” Kageyama growls over the phone.

Hinata almost keels and lets out a suffocated moan. Jesus.

“Now, with one hand, make a tight circle at the base, guide it upwards.”  
  
A pause.

“Slowly. With your other hand, I think you know what to do.” He can feel the smug grin rolling off Kageyama’s handsome face as he says the line, bastard. But Hinata compiles anyway, far too thirsty and horny.

One hand goes up, promptly flickering the already perky bud, feeling the bundle of nerves, sending more blood rushing down to Hinata Junior.

His other hand creates a steady ring of pressure around his arousal, feeling it tingle as it moves up and up and up.

“Loosen the hold when you’re at the head, Shouyou.” How could he ever say no to this man?  
  


His hand reaches the tip, the quivering head that is leaking precum at the steady pace, transparent liquid reflecting light. He listens, hand loosens slightly when he reaches the top, as he breathes out, perhaps in relief that he will not be coming so soon after all.

However, what he did not know was, Kageyama had other plans for him.

\--

“Aaaa-aah!! T-tobio, please. I want to cum!” Shouyou mewls wantonly through the phone and his voice is weak. The phone is placed on the couch that Kageyama is leaning on, as his large hand lazily strokes his dick, up and down in repeated motion.

Shouyou has been at this for a good 10 minutes, panting repeatedly, almost shouting at the top of his voice in desperation that he wants to come, only to be stopped by Kageyama’s commands.

Kageyama heard about this thing, call edging. To make your partner so spent, to the brink of exploding before ripping it away from him right before that moment. Here he was, verbally controlling obedient little Shouyou’s actions. He yearns to do it in person, to see him come from his own hands. But they can’t, not yet. So he has to settle with this. Shouyou is about to come apart, he can feel it. And Kageyama is ready to come with him too.

“Shouyou, are you ready? Put your phone on video call, let’s come together.”

His hand steadies on his slick penis, ready for friction and ready to release.

His phone which he settles directly in front of his parted legs, which will give his boyfriend a very favourful view indeed.

The phone flickers bright and reveals a very, very wanton looking Shouyou.  
  
\-----

Shouyou gasps and jerks in place, feeling like he has been waiting for this moment his whole life. Perhaps comparable to the feeling that he gets when he spikes the perfectly tossed ball.

Perhaps.

The phone is angled right near his face, capturing his body which can no longer maintain an upright position on the bed. It is limp, exhausted and spent, as Shouyou lies on his side, staring it the screen that he has just activated its video call mode.

His hand has never rested, obeying Tobio’s commands the whole time, going up and down, controlling the pressure to the best of his ability.

But so far, he is not allowed to come. And that is the one thing he wants to do so badly right now.

His eyes that tears have welled up in, stare into the screen greedily. It flickers, and reveals a sight far too much for him, Shouyou almost feels himself coming. He bites hard on his lips to not do so.

_To-Bee-OH. Fucking. Ka-ghei-ya-ma._

The phone was placed almost illegally in the middle of the setter’s legs, the sweat gleams off his skin that has been dusted a slight pink blush. Middle of it all, the tall, proud erection that the calloused hand Shouyou is too familiar with, lazily stroking.

The handsome face smirks, knowing what the sight is doing to him. Shouyou wants to argue but he is really in no state of mind, he just wants to come.

Shouyou’s nipples at this point, are bruised, and abused from the past ten minutes of administration.

Kageyama’s mouth moves as Shouyou drinks in the sight.

“You listened. What a good boy.” That was all Tobio drawls out.

Shouyou nods, seeks the approval and the permission. Please, please, please! Activating the puppy eyes.

“ Your fingers, shove them up your butt and we can start.”

Gathering the slick pre cum from his arousal, Shouyou lathers his digits and plunges his fingers into his hole, moaning from the intrusion. The forgotten vibrator lives to see the day, as it buzzes softly against his fingers, barely even felt as all Shouyou could think about what how good Kageyama was feeling and how he felt, seeing Shouyou like this, coming apart and desperate for the said man.

“Shou- imagine I am the one, right there.” Tobio grunts out, his hips thrust upwards as his hands move in sync, to fuck his own hands as though Hinata was right there.

“F-fucking you, bending you over, reaching you deeper than you ever could have.”  
  
Shouyou can only plunge the fingers faster and harder, moaning in response to Kageyama.

“Y-you’re so tight. You’re squeezing me hard, and you feel so good.” Hinata nods, feeling the oh-so-familiar pressure well up inside him.

“Tobio, please!” Shouyou begs, as his fingers only brush past his prostate, seeing the occasional stars but Tobio’s voice is igniting a fire far deeper in him. The yearning that never stopped, and could not be sedated.

“Y-yea. I am going to c-cum. S-shou-”

He sees on screen, the spurts of white cum that splatter over that well-built chest and Shouyou can’t last.

“T-tobio! F-fuck!” and Hinata reaches the high, screaming in absolutely relief, agony and release.

His body convulses involuntary when his hand plumps the last few drops of cum from his strained cock that is driven to the brink of over-exhaustion.

It was a cumming of a lifetime.

\--

“I am never listening to you again.” Hinata pouts against the phone.  
  
The duo is back on the phone again, talking as though they have been talking since forever getting separated but when it was in fact, the second time they called each other.

To be clear, Kageyama called to “win” and say, he called first for that day in particular.

Hinata, previously, fainted after his epic high and could not fathom why he was so on the “edge” when Kageyama finally admitted that he had been eyeing a certain technique to make their partners feel great called “edging”.

“C’mon Shouyou, you felt great right?”

“Plus, don’t think I have forgotten about the vibrator hidden in my poor Vabo-chan this whole damn time!”  
  
“Shou- “

“ Nope, think of another way to apologise. OH, will you look at the time? Its sleepy time in Brazil.”  
  


“Shouyou-“  
  
“Oh and by the way, I won.”

“Yea-by like fainting-“  
  
“MY WIN, good night Baka-yama!”  
  
“H-hey!”

_Doot doot doot._

The phone line goes dead but the two still send stickers over chat despite one’s “bedtime”.

* * *

  
  


(cries feel free to lemme know what chu guys think and feel free to hit mio up on any crack-ish ideas :P) 

**Author's Note:**

> ya as you can tell, i also sometimes wonder what is going on in my head.... 
> 
> hahha but i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it and look out for da later 4 parts ;) HOhohohohohohohohOHOH
> 
> (also i could not resist putting in parts where the two are absolutely yearning for each other.... gonna leave now and ugly cry bc i can't believe Haikyuu is over T_T )


End file.
